In The Spirit of Christmas
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: "Are you high on something today?"... "Can you give me a break, witch? I am trying to be romantic in here." DM/HG AU-Hogwarts - Complete. ONE-SHOT.


**Authors Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**

 **One shot for you as a gift, for all my lovely friends out there. Got nothing to say at the moment. Just enjoy. I hope you will love this as my pseudonym gift from my side.**

 **Author: S.P. Tripathi**

 **Story: In the Spirit of Christmas.**

 **Word count: 1,421**

 **Pairing: DM/HG**

 **Rated - T**

 **Created, Written and Edited on: 25th of December, 2015**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter (AU - Hogwarts)**

 **Status: Complete (One-Shot)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

 **`- In The Spirit Of Christmas -`  
**

 **By**

 **S.P. Tripathi**

* * *

 **Summary: _"Are you high on something today?"... "Can you give me a break, witch? I am trying to be romantic in here."_ **

* * *

The day _just_ couldn't get any worse.

First, I screamed in terror when I saw Lavender making out with Ron in the Gryffindor's common room. Before apologizing profusely, stating, "I didn't mean it to happen! I was just shocked. I'm so sorry!"

Then I accidentally pick up the wrong book upon Professor McGonagall's request, and face the embarrassment that followed.

Not that she do anything.

"It's alright, Ms. Granger," she'd said, smiling slightly. But added, "Yet, however, I would keep my eyes all open, if I were you." And with a slight chuckle, which she immediately stop as I blushed horribly and pivoted briskly to walk out of the classroom.

Huffing, I entered the only place I found best to release my pent-up emotions.

The only place, which isn't crowded for the time being.

Hogwarts grounds.

Hugging myself tighter against the harsh cold winds, I made my way towards the Quidditch stands. Climbing higher, I sat down after placing Warming Charm on the bench. Opening my muggle all time favorite novel _Pride and Prejudice_ , I started reading.

De-stressing Mode: On.

It was quite nice and warm for a while despite the cold windy weather. I was quite at my leisure, to be honest.

And when I thought that maybe today isn't really that bad -

"Granger-Danger.." a drawl said from my left side.

... And _all_ of my hope _skirted_ around the last corner of _that_ dark Horizon, before it went _'Poof!'_ in the _non-existence._

I froze. Horrified and disbelief.

 _Why me?_ I asked to the Universe. _Why today of_ ALL _days!?_

"Where are your two goons of a friend? On a day like this, you should be belting Christmas chorus with the pack of ginger chipmunks, I believe." Malfoy said, his painfully sarcastic tone coming out in a smooth cold drawl. That it was quite hard to believe.

"What are you doing in here?" I spoke through my clenched teeth, without looking up at him. For I was sure if I were to look up, I _might_ gauge him in the eyes without a second notice.

"I am out on a quite nice stroll, unlike someone, who is out and still reading."

"Got a problem?" I nearly growled. _What is to him anyway?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes." I could almost _hear_ the bend of that obnoxious smirk.

I couldn't contain myself, and look up.

He was seated on my left side - Alright, that much I knew.

But he was seated so close - that I couldn't help the gasp that escaped through me when our nose almost bump.

His steely-grey eyes seem to spark with... amusement? While I scooted hastily away from him, minding the gap between us.

Two arms distance in between: All better!

Thumbs up.

"I _hardly_ think you'd be much inclined to solve a muggle-born problems, Malfoy," I said in a tight voice. "Do both of us a favor and kindly sod off." And with that, I stood up to go for another bench. Not giving him a chance to move anyway.

 _All the more better this way._ I thought.

But I gasped, the book from my right hand flinging out of my hand and outward as it went soaring for the Quidditch pitch when I was suddenly pulled on by my left wrist roughly.

Spinning so fast on my heels that should be considered illegal - I found myself with the Slytherin Prince face to face.

With my left arm pulled behind my back, he caught my right wrist and bind them behind me with his hand as a cuff.

I blinked for a short second. Shocked.

Before an angry heat bloom up my face, coloring my cheeks fantastically as I glared murderously at him.

"Un-hand me right this second," I warned him, hissing in a low dangerous voice.

But I averted my face and to the side as he lean his head closer, his gaze on me unwavering. He whispered in my right cheek, "Or else?" he asked.

"With wand or without..." I trailed off my threat, leaving the words hanging in the air.

He tsked. Startling me as he let out a good-nature chuckle, "Always with the violence, aren't we?" he taunts.

"And always with this pathetic little antics, no Malfoy?" I retorted.

He went silent for a whole minute.

But I was shocked out of skin when I felt soft, warm lips softly glided across my already heated cheek. Making it to blaze all the more with the gesture.

"So tired with putting through it," he murmured softly against it. It took me full minute after calming deep breath and haywire heart beats later to actually realize that...

The once turned ferret, bigoted, arrogant, obnoxious, Pureblood Slytherin extraordinaire is _admitting._

 _Has._

 _Did it already!_

 _OH.. My.. God!?_

Now, utterly blown out of my mind, I look up to stare at him. Speechless.

And the one thing that erupted through my mouth was - "Are you high on something today?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Can you give me a break, witch? I am trying to be romantic in here."

Even more shocked, I goggled at him.

And, invariably, screeched. "WHAT!?"

He sighed. Heavily. Exaggeratedly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I yell. Before pausing and said with a horrified feeling sinking deep into my bones. "Oh - no, it is, isn't it? That you thought - _"Seem as this is a Holiday, the most rejoiced day of the year. Let's make this miserable for that 'Mudblood'. Serves her right for absolutely no apparent reason."_ Well... I am SO-RRY, Malfoy. Because I am NOT easily tricked on the spot, and especially by such a sorry-arse elitist Pureblood _fanatic_ \- Omph!"

Cut off mid-sentence, I was roughly pulled towards him by his arm around my waist.

"Malfoy!" I protested. My wrist now free from his hold, I put them on his chest and pushed back. Hard.

But couldn't bulge an inch.

"If you're done with that, mind looking at your right?" he asked.

I refused with a resounding, "No!"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Granger... " Was all he said in his lazy drawl, warning me.

I shook my head with a determined resolve.

He smirked, "Then I suppose, you wouldn't mind while my cronies beat a Hufflepuff up in the midst of cold Hogwarts Pitch ..." He trailed off as I felt my eyes widened in alarm and whipped my head around.

To only see he lied.

There was nothing.

No cronies beating up an innocent child just for the heck of it.

But I was still shocked, nonetheless.

Because in the midst of snow filled ground, clatters of lots of red assortments decorated the pitch in a heart shape - forming letters.

 _Merry Christmas, Granger._

 _\- Draco Malfoy._

 _P.S; And I think I might be infatuated with that big - now not so bushy head of yours. Ardently, I might add. Just thought you should know._

Warm puffs of breath fanned down my collarbone as he murmured in my ear in his now soft drawl, "In the spirit of Christmas, Granger. I have finally come clean."

And with a gentle caress of lips meeting my cheek again - a sign of respect and care, he left me alone.

While a warm feeling in the confines of my heart engulfs my whole being. I thought that maybe - Today has turned to be the best, somehow.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like this. You know the drill, by the way.**

 **And, here's this from my way to all - "Jungle bells, WTF, this is just so good! Snow is falling, ball is rolling, Christmas all the way!"**

 **Merry Christmas and A very Happy New year 2016 to all!**

 **Love,**

 **S.P. Tripathi**


End file.
